Obvious
by SapphireMoonlight24
Summary: Jedediah is tired of Octavius hardly taking any notice of him when they're together, so he comes up with a plan to strengthen their relationship...with a song. Jed/Octavius


Summary: Jedediah is sick of Octavius looking through him when they're together, so he decides to get Larry's help. *SLASH*

Disclaimer: Not mine … wish it was, but it isn't nor ever will be :'(

* * *

Obvious

By SapphireMoonlight24

_'Its his eyes, its just godda be … or, maybe its just his whole face... his whole body' _

Jedediah sat in drivers seat in the miniature car, with Octavius settled in next to him. The cowboy was glued to the Roman's face, trying to figure out just why he was falling in love with him. He ran a list of the many reasons through his mind.

The body? Toned, tanned and tall.

The attitude? Enchanting, elated and exuberant.

The eyes? Deep, dark and down-right deadly.

Jed could have continued to make his imaginary list longer, if it weren't for Octavius disrupting his thoughts.

"Is everything alright, Jedediah?" The Roman asked, raising an eyebrow. Blinking rapidly, Jed spurted out the first thing that sprang to his mind.

"Er, yeah. Just thought I saw somethin' on your face." Octavius raised his hand up to his face, feeling around gingerly, just in case Jedediah's words were true.

"Nah, don't worry partner. There ain't nothin' there. I was just imaginin' things," Jed confirmed, waving his hands in front of Octavius. The General smiled and turned in the opposite direction, facing out of the side window of their car, flicking his eyes up but feeling slightly embarrassed. The cowboy flicked his eyes up, with frustration, to himself. _'Why did I say that?' _he thought, '_now he thinks I'm a right idiot.'_

~*~

Later that evening, the two miniatures were stood on the front desk in the foyer, mounted on and looking over a map of the museum. Octavius was reading over it, while Jed was positioned anxiously next to him, trying to find something appropriate to say. The General turned to face the cowboy.

"Where would you like to go tonight, my friend?"

Jedediah hesitated, as he searched for something he could say, which may hint at his true feelings for the General.

"How about we just go back to Rome, huh?" he replied, with a slight shrug of his shoulders, "Don't people say that its … you know … kinda romantic?" Jed tried to look at the Roman from underneath his hat. Octavius wasn't facing him.

"If that it where you would like to go, then yes, we shall take a visit to my city. I could show you around if you like." The Roman didn't even flinch at Jedediah's words.

Wasn't Octavius catching on? Not even a tiny bit? They hopped down from the desk and jumped into their car, Jedediah speeding off towards the Hall of Minsatures and Octavius' diorama. When they finally arrived a few minutes later, both leaders left the car and climbed up the rope into Rome.

"Would you like a tour?" Octavius asked, Jedediah seeming to be in a whole world of his own.

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, OK." Octavius nodded and began to walk down the streets, Jedediah following closely behind.

After being bored out his skull with a history lesson from Octavius, the cowboy suggested they take a rest, to which Octavius gladly accepted. They placed themselves on the edge of the grand fountain, just outside Octavius' personal chambers, with the cowboy sitting awfully close of the Roman. It was a warm night, so Octavius undid his helmet, placed it down beside him and ran his hands through his short, black hair. Jedediah was just managing to take in the immense glow that was coming from the Roman's body. The cowboy could feel his limbs going numb, his heart slowing down and his eyes getting wider. Just being next to Octavius made him ache with temptation. The Roman could feel Jedediah gazing at him, and decided to turn and look at him straight in the eyes. Feeling brave, Jed stretched his arm around the General's back, and place his hand on the armoured shoulder. Octavius simply smiled back at Jedediah, causing the cowboy to beam with happiness. The cowboy then began to speak with a shaky tone to his voice.

"Thanks, Octavius."

The General glanced down at the hand on his shoulder, then back to Jed, seeming slightly confused. "Whatever for, Jedediah?"

"Err …. for bein' my friend. I just feel real comfy around you, you know?" Octavius smiled, with a slight nod of his head.

"As do I, my friend." he replied. Jedediah removed his hand, sighing to himself. Why didn't he just come out with it? _'Hey Octavius, you're the most incredible man I've ever met and I'm in love with you. Yup, you heard right. Jedediah Smith in love with another man.' _The cowboy shook his head and went into thought, with himself.

_'Maybe he likes me too? Nah, you're looking too deep into things, Jedediah ol' boy. He just ain't noticin' any of these signs you're givin' him. Maybe you could come up with somethin' else to make him notice you … something more direct … something that would grab that skirt-wearer's attention for sure...'_

"That's it!" he yelled aloud, making Octavius jump slightly. Before the Roman could say a word, Jedediah sprinted off, shouting, "I godda do somethin'. See ya later, Ockie!" The General shook his head, as he put his helmet back on, tying it tightly. Whatever could Jedediah be up to?

~*~

"You think you can do that for me, Gigantor?"

The night guard pondered for a moment, before giving the cowboy his answer. "I think I can stretch to it. You sure you want to do it though? I mean, you won't be embarrassed?

Larry held the tiny cowboy in his hand, while Jed explained his carefully thought-out plan to make Octavius notice him.

"Me? Embarrassed? Nah, I don't think so. Nothin' scares me easily," Jedediah replied, hands on hips. Larry raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Alright. I'll bring everything tomorrow night. Now, get back to the Frontier. The sun will be coming up in a few minutes." With a nod of his head, Jedediah jumped down from the night guard's hand, onto the desk and into his car, bubbling with excitement. He couldn't wait to see Octavius' face tomorrow.

~*~

The very next evening, Larry brought in all of the equipment which Jedediah had asked for and set it all out in the foyer. He had told everyone that there was going to be a special evening tonight and that everyone should come. Of course, the inhabitants of the museum had gladly accepted. After waking from their daily slumber, the exhibits had made their way downstairs and were all chatting to one another in the foyer. Jedediah and Octavius then arrived in their royal-blue sports car. Climbing out and glancing around, the General looked slightly puzzled.

"Whatever is going on here, Jedediah?" he asked, turning to the cowboy.

"I got somethin' planned. Gerrup on the desk and you'll soon see." Larry saw the miniatures stood on the floor and made his way over to them, crouching down to their level.

"Everything's ready, Jed... if you are," he said, with a smile. The cowboy nodded as both of the miniatures were picked up, by Larry, and planted down on the desk, making sure Jedediah was next to the microphone. The cowboy pushed Octavius backwards a little, making sure there was a gap between them, the General with a perplexed look dominating his face.

"Jedediah, what in the world are you doing?"

"Just watch! You'll see!" Jedediah smiled and ran back to the microphone, clearing his throat. The cowboy gave Larry a small wave, which signalled him to dim the lights and start the music. A soft guitar began to play in the background, as Jedediah gazed deeply at the man he so dearly loved, hoping that this may get through to him. He opened his mouth, took in air … and began to sing.

_We started as friends  
But something happened inside me  
Now I'm reading into everything  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby  
You don't ever notice me turning on my charm  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are _

_I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song _

Octavius stood, stopped and stared for a few moments before realising just what Jedediah's words meant. He listened carefully to the cowboy's song, thinking deeply about his own feelings towards Jed. It was like a bell had rang in his head, telling him that Jed meant every word he was saying and that they were directly aimed at the Roman. The cowboy continued to sing.

_I've heard you talk about  
How you want someone just like me  
But everytime I ask you out  
We never move pass friendly, no no _

_You don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone  
Or wonder why I keep you on the phone _

_I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
I've crushed on you so long but on and on you get me wrong  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song _

The other museum inhabitants simply smiled and realised that Jedediah was in love the General. Larry kept glancing at Octavius in an attempt to see his reaction, however the Roman seemed to be lost in his own mind … or Jedediah's words.

"I th-think I love y-you too," Octavius whispered aloud, hoping and praying that Jed could lip-read.

_You are my very first thought in the morning  
And my last at nightfall  
You are the love that came without warning  
I need you, I want you to know _

_  
I've made it obvious  
So finally I'll sing it  
I've crushed on you so long  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song _

Jedediah smiled to himself, as he read the Roman's lips. His heart seemed to skip a beat when he saw the words 'I Love You Too' leave Octavius' lips. _'Just one verse left …' _he thought,_ 'and its the most important ….'_

_And sing it until the day you're holding me  
I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong  
I more than adore you but since you never seem to see....  
But you never seem to see  
I'll say it in this love song ..... _

Jedediah exhaled deeply as Larry stopped the music and everyone cheered. He turned to face Octavius, who's eyes were just about filled to the brim with tears. Jedediah shook his head at him in a loving manor and decided to sprint over to him, the Roman meeting him halfway. Jed leapt into Octavius' arms, making sure his arms were wrapped intensely around the Roman's body.

"I'm so sorry, Jedediah. I should told you my feelings from the start instead of burying them deep down. I wasn't sure how you would react. Can you ever forgive me?" Octavius glanced away, afraid of what Jed's answer would be. A warm, un-gloved hand touched his cheek, turning it back to its original position, Octavius then blushing at how close his lips were to the cowboy's. Jedediah forced his sweltering lips onto Octavius', the Roman then cupping the cowboy's face in his own hands. Both could feel their insides melt and limbs fall numb. The other museum exhibits knew they needed to be in private for now, so they hurried out of the foyer. Time seemed to stop, no one or nothing else mattered. Jedediah's plan had worked and now they both knew how the other one felt. Jedediah finally pulled away after a few passionate moments and smiled at Octavius. Both sets of eyes twinkled with happiness.

Octavius smiled, grabbing the cowboy's hand and gripping it firmly in his own. Both miniatures strolled to the edge of the desk, having one more peck before they climbed down into their car. "I knew you'd warm up to me sooner or later," Jed laughed, breaking the silence. Octavius grinned, sighing at his lover's joke.

"What makes you think I've never been 'warmed up' around you?"

**THE END **

**

* * *

  
**

Ahhh! Sorry … Just had to make them kiss. Anyways, thanks for reading and please, please review.

I really recommend you listen to 'Obvious' by Westlife. Its an awesome song and it reminds me of Jedediah/Octavius every time I listen to it.

*Don't Own The Song or Westlife* 


End file.
